Rivulet
by CircadianDance
Summary: Itachi leaves. Shisui crumbles. Sasuke scrounges the pieces. Shisui/Sasuke.


**Title: **Rivulet

**Pairing: **ShisuiSasuke

**A/N: **No, I don't know what my problem is. You can thank Quillslinger for this She asked for it. Warnings for slight smut.

**Summary:** Itachi leaves. Shisui crumbles. Sasuke scrounges the pieces.

**Rating: **M

**Word Count:** 1,903

* * *

"Naruto," Shisui's voice warned, "seriously, I'm too old for these college parties. You're twenty-two, remember? You're going to get kicked out for even bringing me."

Naruto just chuckled and continued driving, the road steadily disappearing beneath his bumper. "Believe me, I'm going to totally get some just by bring your sexy ass. Everyone on campus knows how fuckable you damn Uchiha are. 'sides, this'll get you off the couch for once."

"Haha," Shisui remarked, rolling his eyes.

Regardless of Naruto's teasing praise, he was still tense, and the black tee stretched tight across his broad chest and the oddly constricting jeans weren't helping. It's great he kept his hair short, he thought, chuckling, or else the back of his neck would be sweating.

The trek to the party didn't take very long, fifteen minutes, possibly, and Shisui's nerves were spasming the entire time. He wasn't the sexy, in shape badass he had been. His early twenties had flown by, and keg parties? What were those? Time and a lot of growing up had changed that. At thirty-one, he almost felt the only thing left for him was online dating. Seriously. No fine college student was going to want his body, he was quite sure of this. The golden time of one night stands was over.

"It's a bad idea," he said simply, Sasuke's lavish apartment coming into view and a sinking feeling pooling in his gut.

"Trust me," Naruto responded, a smirk on his face as he turned into the driveway, "it's not."

They got out of the vehicle and made their way into the house, music blaring as soon as they stepped out of the car. Shisui was almost impressed with the volume and the sheer amount of people as he stepped onto the concrete. They would have never gotten away with this kind of shit when he was Naruto's age.

The doorway was large, yet not too foreboding, and Shisui gulped down all the doubts that were plaguing him. He was going to have a good time, he decided. His best friend was miles away, going to a college that wasn't good enough for him-_nothing was_-, about to graduate, about to spend every second of his life doing something that mattered and all Shisui had was this, attending stupid keg parties with children that were too young and pretending that life was still a huge party and he himself was still at the center of it.

"Kiba!" Naruto greeted, smiling wide as they entered. The boy he was waving at was manning a beer pong table, devilish grin on his tattooed cheeks.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, eyes flicking over them, stopping appreciatively on Shisui, "I see you brought some fine wine."

"What?" Shisui looked confused, brow raising. "What does that even mean?"

"You Uchiha obviously get better with age, " Kiba explained, wolf whistling as he proceed to shoot the next ball.

"Oh, jesus christ, reverse pick up lines?" Shisui muttered, though his lips quipped appreciatively.

When they got to the kitchen, shot glasses were already lined with rum. It didn't take long for his protests to fall and Naruto happily matched Shisui four shots for four shots, leaving both of them a little dizzy. Shisui's stomach envied the ease with which Naruto took his rum, grumbling in protest. After separating from Naruto somewhere in the dining room, Shisui made his way into the living room. He slipped into the couch, a beer in his hand, and the childish motto _'liquor before beer, never fear_' on his mind. The huge cushions welcomed his body like a lost friend, shaping themselves to the intruding form, wrapping their arms around his sides invitingly.

He was second guessing himself a mere minute later, music blaring loudly and conversation clouding his thoughts, when Sasuke took a seat next to him.

The alcohol in his throat burned, and he almost spit it up when the youngest Uchiha leaned against him.

"Lame party, huh?" Sasuke asked, lips moving a thousand miles a second and in slow motion all at once.

All Shisui could do was watch Sasuke's pink tongue dart out during each word. He nodded, it sounded like the most intelligent thing he had heard all evening. Not that he could coherently hear anything farther than a two feet radius after the rum.

Sasuke gaze suddenly clouded, and he stared at Shisui, an eyebrow raised and lips pursed. "Why are you here, anyway?"

At first, Shisui thought he was talking about the party, then it dawned on him. What Sasuke had meant was, 'Why didn't you follow Itachi?'

Shisui had no words, the several shots of rum were still warm in his stomach and thoughts of Itachi were just too goddamn much right now. Not after everything that had happened.

"Why do you have to go on about him, anyway?" Shisui sounded harsh, even to himself, but he refused to swallow his pride and take it back.

And Sasuke looked so sad that Shisui, for the first time, realized that it had hurt Sasuke as much as it did him. "Maybe he'll come back, you know. When he gets everything figured out."

Shisui heard this, but didn't believe it. He knew Itachi was gone. The boy who had kissed him on the lips in high school and had acted like the world was ending after professing his love, he was gone. And Shisui, it had taken him years to accept the fact that he was in love with his cousin. And now he was gone. The stupid little mindfuck messed him all up and left him. What was with this shit?

The only thing he had left of him was this pale imitation, this self absorbed, ghost of Itachi that sat opposite of himself on the couch, obviously pining for what he couldn't have, Shisui decided, or else he wouldn't be sitting next to him. Sasuke was in the same boat he was, Shisui realized, as he glanced over and saw Naruto talking with Sai, oblivious to Sasuke's disgruntled expression.

"I doubt it," Shisui finally managed, tongue heavy.

The silence after that was overbearing. Sasuke shifted, discomforted in the honest disappoint Shisui projected. Itachi had been his best friend. Damned if he was going to act like everything would be okay every minute of the day. Sasuke could, perhaps losing his best friend was easy, or maybe Shisui was just reading too much into it and the brat wasn't in love with Naruto.

Itachi. Mother fucker.

"Do you ever wake up and forget he left?" Shisui asked, and Sasuke is nodding, the beer in his hand swaying with each jitter of his body.

"He's so fucking selfish," Sasuke's words came out slurred, and Shisui was thinking about how black Sasuke's hair is, "he had no idea what he's done to us."

Shisui nodded, and his thoughts were consumed with how on fucking fire his stomach was, burning as warm as the hood of his car in the middle of summer, and Sasuke's hair was growing long, looking like his, and fucking christ, he was going to hell.

Suddenly, Sasuke was next to him, his creamy skin showing in his wife beater, pressed against Shisui's arm and looking at him with those eyes, and all Shisui could do was gulp down the saliva pooling in his throat and wash it down with the rest of whatever has in his hand.

Sasuke was saying words, but Shisui couldn't hear them. Every bit of sound became the subtle roar of an ocean, barely registering at all. The only reason Shisui even knew Sasuke was still talking was the smallest glimpse of tongue after every sharp consonant. After fifteen blurry minutes of watching to Sasuke's mouth, Shisui decided he had had enough about thinking about Itachi, that selfish-_selfishchristhewasafuckingsaint_- bastard. He stood, room swaying, and tried to make his way towards the stairs, not even bothering to tell Sasuke why he needed to get the fuck away from the loud rock and roll music mashed with bad hip-hop and people touching each other. Get away from this little look alike rambling about his brother. Get away from anything, anything that reminded him of Itachi.

"Can you make it to the stairs?" Sasuke asked with his face turned in all questioningly, the same way Itachi did when he was worried. "I can help you."

And then he's there, arms around Shisui's shoulder, helping him up the stairs, then to one of the bedrooms, his own, dark and cool and lying in wait.

"This is my room," Sasuke explained unnecessarily, the room so obviously Sasuke it hurt. It looked exactly the same as it had when he was eight.

As they stumbled into it, the only light coming from the hallway, Shisui couldn't help but notice the elegant way Sasuke's bangs fell across his face, so much like-

"Itachi," Shisui ground out, closing his eyes and stumbling against the bed.

Before he could comprehend anything, especially in his slowed down stupor, Sasuke was on top of him and pushing him into the ridiculously soft comforter, lips wet and moving against his own. Blood rushed straight to his groin. The lithe body pressed up against his cock looked so much like Itachi that, goddamnfuckingchrist, give him a break and let him get something, please.

He didn't question. Didn't ask Sasuke why the fuck he wasn't down there pressing himself against Naruto, making delicious little noises in the shell of his ear. It wasn't any of his business. Whatever was stopping Sasuke from fucking Naruto was what was keeping him here, keeping his tongue rubbing against Shisui's. Keeping his breathy pants in Shisui's ear.

Keeping that warm hand on the growing bulge in his pants.

Shisui groaned, half in pleasure, half in desperation out of how pathetic he felt. He almost told Sasuke to stop when his zipper started to go down. _Almost_. But Sasuke's hand was so _warm_ when it touched his cock, and regardless of how it almost hurt with Sasuke's unpracticed, frantic strokes, the fact that it was Itachi meant more than anything.

Shisui leaned forward and latched onto Sasuke's collarbone, teeth mashing against the bone almost painfully, as he left angry red marks on the pale canvas of Sasuke's skin. The younger boy gasped and squirmed, the attention to his neck distracting as he tried to continue a steady pace with his hand.

Sweat dripped down Sasuke's nose and landed on Shisui's forehead, sliding slowly down his cheek. Shisui made a noise, a strangled, suppressed moan as a shudder rippled through his body, legs twitching as he came, coating Sasuke's fingers in sticky mess.

When the white cleared from his vision, Shisui opened his lids to Sasuke's peering face.

He slammed them shut again and pushed against Sasuke, knocking the boy from the bed.

"Go away," Shisui gulped, the air in his lungs not enough. The room was too hot, he was too hot, and his eyes should not be burning. They should not.

He should not be fucking crying.

Sasuke doesn't say anything as he stands and walks from the room. Naruto will be downstairs to comfort him, not that Shisui has broken his heart. No that Shisui has even ruined his fucking evening.

Even Sasuke's goddamn bed smells like Itachi, Shisui noticed, as he fell asleep.


End file.
